


Common Ground

by sirghostknight



Series: Silver Lining [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirghostknight/pseuds/sirghostknight
Summary: Simon and Daniel never did get along well and it was up to you to rebuild relations. You just didn't know where that task was actually supposed to take you...





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: this fic’s Daniel is slightly different than the one in Penny For Your Thoughts. He’s a little bit more...brazen? And a lil pervy? Definitely more pervy. Basically, this Daniel’s more of a top, I guess lol! Also no Markus here yet, I skewed the timeline a little bit.
> 
> tumblr@ sirghostknight

The process of you coming to learn about Jericho was still an odd one - something you never thought would happen to you. It was Simon who first shared it with you. Some time ago, you found him terribly injured with dangerously low thirium levels, his systems barely functioning. It was a choice that would lead your life down an uncanny path when you decided to take him back to your apartment. You knew bare minimum about androids, but his wounds weren’t actually as complicated as you thought they were.

It was a while until he came back online, but the moment he did, he insisted that he be on his way. It took some convincing to remind him that he wasn’t in the best state for traveling. When he was well enough to leave, you didn’t think you would ever see him again. You didn’t think your life would change. But you learned that sometimes, life had peculiar ways of going about it self and one day, Simon did return to you. He told you that he wanted to share something with you, but you had to swear to it’s secrecy.

Arriving at Jericho made you realize the true extent of the issues around the city. Of course, the rest of the androids didn’t take to you as kindly at first. Your presence among them brought anxiety. They thought that their haven was in jeopardy now that a human was aware of it. It took months of reassurance and visits to get them to trust you. You never blamed them for their caution.

In your time in Jericho, you did as much as you could with the ship itself, cleaning up the debris and patching up leaks from the ceilings. You even managed to hook up some lights around the common room; it was better than sitting around in the dark. As months passed, more and more androids began to arrive at Jericho, with most being in good enough shape to be able to lend a helping hand. More rooms around the ship were beginning to be fixed and occupied and you could feel the mood of the place starting to liven.

There wasn’t much else that you as a single person could do to help them, but whenever you came across biocomponents or blue blood, you never hesitated to give it to them. Of course, there were still some androids in need of treatment. And they were afraid. They were afraid to die. Some of the other inhabitants who were better off would offer to share thirium. Things were not ideal, but they were getting better.

Though your efforts alone weren’t game changing in the long run, Simon always made it a point to reassure you that everyone was grateful to have you around even just as company.

* * *

It was only a handful of months ago that Daniel arrived at Jericho. He found his way, rattled with a bullet wound to the right of his chest, just by his shoulder. It seemed to be a slightly older wound but he was still losing thirium. Fortunately, you had a bottle of blue blood that you were able to spare. For the first few weeks, he was rather quiet, scared, and reclusive. He was particularly averse to you, but you couldn’t argue with him about that. Nonetheless, you never gave up on him. It was unknown what drove him to seek out Jericho, but you weren’t one to pry if he wasn’t willing or ready to tell you. He had difficulty mingling with the others and tended to keep to himself. You supposed it was because he didn’t exactly feel like he belonged.

Perhaps that was why he felt like he needed somewhat of a rivalry with Simon. Though it took him some time to adjust, Daniel eventually caught the flow. He started to help around the ship, eventually even volunteering to gather search teams to find other deviants in need of help outside of Jericho. Ultimately, he and Simon were the ones who made plans for supply runs.

Despite being of the same make, same features, same voice, they were undoubtedly not of the same temperament. That much was very obvious.

Daniel seemed to hold a good deal of contempt within himself. He had the tendency to be rash, spiteful and stubborn. But once he started to fight against his fear, he began to develop a sense of being and ease- as if he was finally coming to terms with himself. Although his disposition was still rough around the edges, you knew he wasn’t a bad person in essence. When he’d finally gotten used to you, he wasn’t as scary as you first though he was. He didn’t show it often or easily, but he cared very much for Jericho and was concerned about the well beings of its inhabitants.

In contrast, Simon was gentler, more level-headed, peaceful, and composed. He had an exceptionally kind and warm ambience about him. He was one of the first to discover Jericho, so many valued his opinions on any course of action. But he was meek and soft-hearted in nature - not much of a natural leader but still a valid player and a valuable voice of reason. He was a warm person to be around and you figured that was why so many grew to like him so much and so quickly. He was like a big brother to you.

That being said, Daniel and Simon were certainly nothing alike. They were two sides of an entirely different coin. Of course, you weren’t the only one to notice that they would often get into small arguments. They never physically fought, they were both much too wise for that - but the tension was still evident in their voices. They bickered like siblings. The littlest things could set them off. You were close friends with both of them, so choosing sides wasn’t an option.

 

The two were completely aware of each other. They were aware of their feelings and behavior around you. Perhaps too aware - most especially when you were around either of them.

Simon was a pacifist by nature. He knew you didn’t belong to anyone, you were your own person, and you could take care of yourself, of course. But he couldn’t deny the slight spark of possessiveness in his power core when he saw you with Daniel. Simon knew you longer. He knew how you preferred your coffee and what kind of music you liked - everything.

But Daniel was braver than he was, that Simon had to admit. Daniel had no shame in looking at you as if he could take you at any given moment. He had no shame in finding ways to touch you casually; a gentle hand on your arm, a subtle brushing of shoulders. And whenever he saw any of this, a static would bristle over him. But he never acted on it, because you weren’t his, you weren’t anyone’s.

Daniel wasn’t keen on giving up. You were the first and only human that he’d come to trust since the incident. You were kind, compassionate, lovely, and sturdy in your own worth. He didn’t think he would still be online if it weren’t for you. He knew what affection felt like before, but what he felt with you was different...it was deeper, human and raw. Of course, he was very aware of your relation with Simon. He was almost envious of it. He could see that you were comfortable around each other. You told him once that you valued Simon as if he was a caring older sibling.

So perhaps he did have a bit of a chance. Occasionally, that shard of doubt that had driven itself so far into his memory would start to cut at him again. How could a human as wonderful as you ever come to love a broken android like him? What did he have to compete? What did he have to make it worth it for you? But seeing you and hearing you laugh...it all made him forget the promises he made to himself.

* * *

It was the early afternoon of your day off. You were returning to Jericho, having found some spare parts and materials that you knew would be needed. You made your rounds on your way to the common room, catching up with and checking on some of the androids you passed en route. Things seemed as they were, nothing quite out of the ordinary. Spotting Josh and North by the corner of the main room, you waved over to them.

Josh greeted you, “Y/N! Welcome back! It’s nice to see you again.”

“Good to be back.” You took a quick glance around. “Any idea where Daniel and Simon are?”

Josh made a face and cocked his head towards their direction. You looked over. They were in one of the rooms, looking to be discussing the new course of action. They were both caught up in it, shaking their heads and going back and forth about something on the table. A map of a warehouse, you assumed. You were told that they were being very careful with their raids on Cyberlife facilities. If they bit off more than they could chew, the entire corporation could do a complete 180 and actively seek out Jericho.

North, crossed her arms. “I think you’re going to need to do something about them eventually, Y/N.”

“Me?”

Josh held his chin, “I tried talking to them a few weeks ago and it kind of worked. But obviously, it didn’t last very long.”

“They both care about you. A lot. If they’re going to listen to anyone, it’ll be you.”

You pursed your lips. Diffusing problems wasn’t one of your talents or strong suits. But you could tell that things would probably be a lot lighter around Jericho if Simon and Daniel got along. If anything, it would be worth a shot. “Alright, I mean, I can’t guarantee anything but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, Y/N.” Josh smiled and gave your shoulder an appreciative squeeze.

North nodded, “Good luck.”

* * *

“Simon, if we don’t take our chances now, it will be months before another opportunity arrives.”

“I understand, but we aren’t equipped to handle something of this magnitude. Not yet.”

You heard Daniel sigh in frustration, “You’re always being too safe with the plans. We have to take risks _now_ , it can’t keep waiting forever. We’re running on fumes. There only 17 of us in working order now.”

“Then there must to be a different route.”

“We’ve gone over the layout as much as we could. There’s no other way.”

“For goodness sakes, Daniel, then what do you want me to say? The probability of success here is not promising. If we fail, the losses will be in _your_ hands.”

“Every day, more and more androids come to us for help that we can’t offer if we don’t have the materials. This isn’t living.”

They were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door frame.

Daniel looked up first, “Y/N?”

Simon turned around, “What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you guys? Somewhere else?”

You gestured them to follow you as you headed for a different room away from the common ground. Your footsteps echoed through the metal walls, whatever questions the two androids had were kept unspoken. Finding a suitable room, you ushered them inside and closed the door behind you. They looked at you quizzically.

You crossed your arms, “Okay, what is going on with you two?”

Daniel tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“Everyone can tell that you guys are almost always at each other’s throats. Josh and North are getting worried.” They were quiet. “We need the both of you to be working together.”

Simon turned away, “I’m not the one who has a habit of confrontation.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed, “At least when it happens, I don’t back down from it.”

You rubbed your temples. “Guys, I know you two aren’t the types to be holding grudges over simple things. Something tells me this is a problem more complicated than just disagreements.”

For a moment they were silent.

Simon spoke up, “What if it is?”

Your brows furrowed. “Then it’s going to need to be resolved. No skirting around the issue.”

You saw their eyes flicker to each other for a brief second. Their LEDs flickered for a moment. Daniel looked at you and spoke up with a strange tone, “Let’s make it quick, then, shall we?”

You weren’t given time to express your confusion when Daniel took your chin in his hand, drawing you forward to catch your lips in a kiss. Your surprised hum was muffled. Beside you, Simon had gone tense and deathly silent. When Daniel didn’t feel you recoil, he grew bolder. You gasped softly as you felt his tongue swipe along your lower lip. Suddenly, the air of the situation reared itself. But you still couldn’t wrap your head around it. Remembering that you actually needed to breathe, you turned your head away, your jaw still slack as you panted. “Wha...w-wait, where is this coming from?” No...it couldn’t be. Were they not getting along because of you?

They seemed to want to let your question simmer and answer itself. Daniel peppered kisses along your jawline. He kept you in place as he pressed his mouth to the juncture of your neck, eyeing the other cheekily past your shoulder, “Too much of a coward, Simon?”

Simon was brimming. He didn’t want to have to put you in this situation, but you meant far too much him to just stand idly by and let Daniel have his way with you. Biting back his fear of destroying what he had with you, he turned you around. Daniel’s hip bumped a nearby counter as your back was pushed against his chest. You looked up at Simon with wide eyes as he drew closer. The emotions swimming in his pale, snow grey eyes made it hard for you to remember that he wasn’t human. He whispered solemnly, his lips just barely ghosting yours. “Forgive me, Y/N…” You didn’t even fight him or question it. You should have felt guilty about how much you actually really wanted this - how much you really wanted _them_.

Behind you, Daniel started to fight for your attention again. You felt him nip at the back of your neck, his tongue raising goosebumps on your skin. His hands were rubbing along your stomach and keeping you close to him. You should have known Daniel would be the one to pull something like this. His stares and subtle touches didn’t go unnoticed to you. At first, you thought it was just your imagination...In the end, you were simply too nervous to act on it. Now, they weren’t giving you much of a choice - you weren’t giving _yourself_ much of a choice. Because the feeling of Daniel’s warm, firm chest pressing on your back and Simon’s lips on yours was starting to wipe your mind clean.

You parted for a breath of air, a thin string of saliva connecting you. Simon was quickly growing more desperate. His hands were gently cupping your cheeks, as if he wanted you to look at him and only him. His knee slid between your legs, brushing up against your sensitive core. He watched hungrily as a moan hitched in your throat. Your back arched, pushing your rear into Daniel’s crotch. You felt a shudder go through his body and he grinded back into you just ever so slightly. In front of you, Simon had gone to work on unbuttoning your shirt, peppering kisses along your collarbone as he reached the final button. He made quick work of your jeans, sliding the piece of clothing off your legs. Suddenly you felt vulnerable between these two androids who were working off their own desires.

“Y-you guys, wai - ah!” The friction of Simon’s thigh pressing harder along your burning core wrung an immodest cry from your throat. The rest of your sentence melted away from your train of thought as you started to rub yourself on him. Small moans started to leak through your lips, your cheeks moist and flushed red.

“You sound just as lovely as we dreamed you would, Y/N.” Daniel’s purred next your ear, his voice smooth and low.

Simon breathed out, “Maybe even more so.”

You bit your lip. If you weren’t too busy worrying about the heat that was rapidly starting to pool between your legs, you would’ve noted that they finally somewhat agreed on something. You watched unabashedly as Simon began to unzip his jacket and shirt. Your mouth ran dry and you tried not to stare. Fuck, you always thought he looked hot, but this was just too much. Simon, who had normally looked so kind and innocent, seemed almost predatory and lustful with his LED a bright yellow. With his jacket unzipped through the middle, you could see his lean chest and abdomen. His hands caressed the sides of your thighs before coming to your navel. You bit your lip almost hard enough to draw blood when his fingers hooked around the band of your underwear. You turned your head away as you felt him maneuver it off your legs.

He kissed your cheek, “You look so stunning this like this, Y/N.” His hand stroked over your soaked folds and you couldn’t help but thrust up again his palm. You whimpered as a slender digit finally slipped into you, rubbing along your drenched walls. Your chest was heaving. Simon cursed under his breath and fought to compose himself, “You’re so wet…”

They both watched your face contort in ecstasy as Simon added another finger and picked up the pace. His thumb rubbed on your bud and plunged his fingers deeper, nearly to his knuckle. Daniel started to roll his hips against your ass, pushing you onto Simon’s fingers with every thrust. His hot breath fanned your shoulder. You could feel the heat radiating from both of them. Your knees were quaking, legs threatening to give out underneath you.

You managed to whimper, “M-more...a-aah, please, Simon, I need more of you!”

Daniel chuckled behind you, “How cute. They’re begging.”

You gave an agitated sigh when you felt Simon’s fingers withdraw from you. He caught your lips in a quick but fervent kiss as he worked on the zipper of his pants, whispering sweet praises against your mouth. You were still trying to gather yourself when you felt something wet and thick on your thigh. You peered down and you swore you could’ve fainted. He was hard, and much more human than you thought. Cyberlife did not shirk on details. The tip of his cock was flushed a faint blue, glistening with what you could believe was precum.

Glancing back up at Simon, there wasn’t a shred of doubt in his eyes. Fuck, this was really happening. This was really happening. You gasped as you suddenly felt Daniel lift your legs up, pressing your knees close to your chest with your thighs spread embarrassingly wide. His palm was big and warm on your sweaty flesh. He drawled smoothly next to your ear, “Relax.”

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, but I want you too much.” Simon whispered as he took a step closer to you- sandwiching you almost suffocatingly between their bodies. You wanted to tell him that he had nothing to apologize for - that you wanted this so badly. But coherent words were hard to string together in your head when his cock was rubbing teasingly against your searing sex. With a roll of his hips, the tip of his length pushes through your folds. A tense, pitiful whimper was drawn from your throat.

Above you, Simon had to stop and gather himself. HIs eyes were screwed shut, synthetic sweat gathering on his brow. His internal fans were on overdrive. He’d never felt anything as wonderful as finally being inside you. Resting his forehead on yours, he started to pull out, before easing back in. Your grip on his jacket tightened and suddenly it became so hard to breathe. Steeling himself, he worked himself to the hilt, letting out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding in his chest, “A-aah...I’ve waited so long to have you like this...You’re so tight and hot around me...”

He drew back again just to snap forward, driving his cock in deeper. You threw your head back with a moan. He wasted no time in picking up the pace, your hips slapping wetly against each other. Sweat was starting to roll down your temples. God, he felt so big and hot inside you. Simon found a perfect yet desperate rhythm, his mouth hanging open in labored pants.

Behind you, Daniel was nuzzling into the crook of your neck, peering down with a hungry gaze at where his counterpart was pounding into your pussy. His LED was shining an alarming red. Every single moan and cry that spilled from your lips went straight to his cock. It was straining almost unbearably against his slacks. He was nearly regretting letting Simon take you first. He moaned, “That’s it. Just like that. You’re being so good for him.”

You whined and you craned your head back onto Daniel’s shoulder, baring your neck to him. He nipped along your throat, making sure that you were still painfully aware of him. It was pure torture for him to hold you like this while someone else fucked you. To try to satisfy at least even a shred of his tension and cling to his patience, he started to rut against the small of your back. The force started to push you into Simon’s thrusts, making you see stars.

You groaned heavily, “A-aah, fuck, Simon! I’m so close! M-mmn, oh God...I can’t-”

He was being a bit rougher than he would have liked, his rhythm broken into an erratic pace. He’d let out a strangled moan every time your walls fluttered and tightened around his cock. It was quickly becoming way too much for him. Even the sight of you, eyes hazy with your sopping cunt taking him so perfectly, was enough to set him off. You writhed helplessly against Daniel, feeling yourself being pushed to the edge. It came sooner than you could control when his cock brushed against a spot that stole our breath from your lungs.

The pure look of ecstasy on your face was enough to bring Simon down with you as he gasped, shoving his length as deep as he could into your quivering pussy. He felt his power core stutter for a second as your tight walls clenched around him like a hot vice. You could hear a groan slip out of Daniel behind you, the pressure of Simon slamming into you grinding you back onto his clothed erection.

Leaving you two little time to recover, Daniel switched positions to take his turn. He pushed you into Simon’s arms, propping your legs up on his shoulders. Like hell he was waiting any longer after the show you put on for him. Your mind still spinning, you peered up at him. You felt your heart kickstart itself again. He didn’t look be faring any better than Simon. His pale, icy eyes were dark and fixed so intently on you, cheeks flushed a tint of blue. His soft, golden bangs were clinging to his moist forehead. His shirt was unbuttoned partially down just above his chest. The sheer look of desire was almost jarring on such an elegant face.

Simon’s arm was slung over your stomach as he still worked on coming down from his high. He was pressing absent and chaste kisses to the shell of your ear. Still slick and full with synthetic cum, Daniel sinks himself into you. A weak whimper sounded from your throat. The squelching of wet flesh sliding against each other echoed through the room. Daniel shuddered. He could feel the stress and tension roll off his shoulders as he immersed himself in you, relishing the sensation of your walls clenching around his cock. Pleasure...pleasure was something so rare to him. Whatever you were making him feel was so much stronger than anything he’d felt before. He watched as you tossed your head with a tortured, dazed, expression.

He rocked his hips and moaned, “Mmm, you feel so perfect. Like- nggh- like you were made for me.” He caught your lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as he started to slam into your pussy. Where Simon was patient and decently restrained, Daniel was completely unbidden. Unrelenting. He had no problem with rolling his hips into you like some kind of god, drinking up your pleasured sobs. He was going so deep and hard, it felt like he was fucking into your stomach. His cock felt burning hot inside you, the mixture of cum making him hit deeper than you could imagine. A wet squelch sounded with every pump of his dick. You would’ve lost yourself if it weren’t for Simon’s comforting presence behind you, his hand stroking your side.

You were almost surprised at how fast Daniel was bringing you back to that breaking point. “Aah...a-ah...Daniel!” You felt his cock twitch inside you.

“Again...Say my name again.”

“D-Daniel…”

“Louder.” He panted, slamming into you and making you arch your back.

“Ah! Fuck - Daniel!”

He cursed breathlessly, falling forward to rest his forehead on the crook of your neck. He was setting a brutal pace on your cunt, the sound of your skin and fluids uncanny to any passerby that could hear. His LED was flashing red. As if his processors were scrambling themselves, he started to groan, “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of you like this…Wanting someone I thought I couldn’t- nngh, couldn’t h-have...”

Your mind was being fucked into a complete haze by now, his name pouring from your lips like a mantra. He screwed his eyes shut as he choked back a moan, managing to wrench another climax from your pussy. He was almost afraid his sensors wouldn’t be able handle it when you clutched onto his arms seemingly for dear life, your walls convulsing deliciously around his throbbing cock. His systems threatened to overheat and he struggles to control himself.

You whimpered underneath him. Your body drenched, spent, and exhausted. Daniel rode off his own orgasm with slow, languid rolls before stilling. You’d fallen back limply against Simon as Daniel kept you close to him. As he carefully drew himself out of you, synthetic cum coated your thighs and dripped down your legs. You were all silent for a few seconds as you tried to come back to your senses and work off your afterglows. Their LEDs had cycled back to blue.

Daniel was the first to speak, his voice low and breathless, “Are you okay, Y/N?”

Simon chuckled softly as he gazed down at you, “We hope we didn’t overwhelm you.”

Your lungs were still struggling to catch your breath. You closed your eyes and shook your head, “It’s okay, I think...I think I might need to rest for a few hours, though.”

“We can take you back home if you’d like.”

You nodded, “Y-yeah, I think that’s best…” Your gaze flitted between the both of them. “I hope this at least solves some bad blood between you two…”

Daniel’s eyes flickered down to your body, “I don’t think I can promise anything…”

Simon kissed your temple, “Neither can I.”


End file.
